El secreto de Molly
by dahl
Summary: Femslash. Hay secretos que desgarran, te hieren el alma... te roban la calma.


Fic para el Bragathon de Circe's Panties

Fic para el Bragathon de Circe's Panties. Prueba 10

Esta prueba se las trae, porque hay que escribir sobre una pareja femslash inédita. Creo que la que estáis a punto de leer, es cómo mínimo bastante rara. En fanfiction, ni siquiera existe el personaje de la madre de Luna en el listado para seleccionar protagonista. (Conste que la he buscado xD). Gracias por leer y adelante…

Título: El secreto de Molly  
Autor/a: dahl  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Clasificación: NR -13  
Género: **Femslash**  
Pareja: Molly Weasley/Ella Lovegood.  
Avisos:  
Estado: Drabble.

– Charlie, ¡¿quieres dejar a los gnomos tranquilos?! – Chilló la señora Weasley con exasperación.

El chiquillo, de cabellos rojizos y nariz pecosa, sonrió con regocijo y desapareció rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa.

Molly suspiró hondamente y comprobó que la pequeña Ginny, que aún no había dado sus primeros pasos y estaba sentada sobre una manta bajo la ventana de la cocina, no estuviera también siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano mayor. Para su desgracia, la niña, entre risas y joviales grititos de satisfacción, rodeaba con sus pequeñas manos el cuello de uno de los gnomos.

El gnomo agitaba sus extremidades y pataleaba con fuerza, pero la niña llevaba la sangre obstinada de los Weasley y no cesaba en el empeño.

– Cariño, déjalo – le dijo Molly con suavidad mientras liberaba al pobre gnomo de las manos de la pequeña. – le estás haciendo daño y Merlín nos libre de enfadarlos o se mearán en mis geranios.

La niña no podía entender porqué le habían quitado su "juguete" y comenzó a hacer pucheros. Molly volvió a suspirar cansadamente.

– Espero que no le haya picado un mosquito herbáceo de alas estriadas – dijo una voz preocupada a sus espaldas – igual deberías llevarla a San Mungo.

– Buenos días, Ella – dijo la señora Weasley mientras se daba la vuelta, atusaba su pelo y hacía cábalas mentales para evitar que, como siempre que hablaba con Ella, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se empeñara en agolparse en sus mejillas.

Ella Lovegood estaba apoyada contra la verja de los Weasley y miraba a la pequeña Ginny con interés y preocupación. Molly volvió una vez más la cabeza hacia la pequeña y se acercó a la señora Lovegood.

– ¿Cómo está la pequeña Luna? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Te lo digo en serio, Molly, es mejor que la lleves a San Mungo. Podría estar infectada.

- No le ha picado ningún mosquito. Es que todavía no sabe que no hay que estrangular a los gnomos de jardín – le replicó Molly riéndose. Ella levantó una ceja y le miró a los ojos. Molly sintió como se ponía colorada sin remedio y comenzó a retorcer un pliegue de su delantal como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

– Ah, bueno, son cosas de niños ¿no? – le respondió Ella con otra sonrisa, poniéndose igual de colorada.

– ¿Está bien tu niña? – atinó a decir la señora Weasley sin soltar el pliegue de su delantal.

– Sí, sí, está bien. Me voy a casa – señaló una bolsa de tela que llevaba colgando de uno de sus brazos, de la que sobresalían algunas plantas silvestres – vamos a intentar hacer un par de… experimentos esta tarde y llevo algo de prisa.

– Vale. Buena suerte, Ella. Hasta pronto.

– Hasta pronto, Molly.

Ella Lovegood se alejó de la verja por el sendero que atravesaba la pequeña colina que llevaba hasta su casa. Molly se quedó junto a la verja hasta que la vio desaparecer. Por tercera vez desde que salió al jardín, suspiró con cierto deje de frustración.

Fue a coger a la pequeña Ginny para meterla en la casa. Tenía mil tareas por hacer antes de que llegara el Sr. Weasley del Ministerio. Pero cuando dejó a Ginny en su sillita para bebes, no empezó a lanzar conjuros para limpiar la cocina, ni para ir troceando las verduras que amenizarían el estofado que tenía planeado hacer.

Se sentó en una silla cansadamente y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. No quería llorar pero no pudo evitarlo. Cada vez que se cruzaba con Ella se repetía la misma historia: la emoción, la vergüenza, la sensación de felicidad y después, después la sensación de pérdida y la frustración.

Evocó aquella fiesta de séptimo, en la que se puso el vestido más bonito que había llevado jamás, y adornó su pelo con flores. Aquella fiesta en la que Arthur le pidió salir en la pista de baile. Aquella misma fiesta en la que Ella le robó un beso, escondidas en uno de los excusados de los baños de Myrthe la llorona, y le dijo que siempre la amaría.

Y Molly hizo lo que creía que tenía que hacer. Lo que sus padres hubieran querido, lo que debía ser correcto.

Años después, cuando los Lovegood se mudaron a la casa de detrás de la colina y construyeron aquella torre que exasperó a todos los vecinos de la comunidad mágica de la zona, volvió a ver a Ella, con sus cabellos dorados, su mirada esquiva y su sonrisa sincera. En aquel momento, recordó cuánto la amaba. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

Los niños, Arthur, la vergüenza de abandonar a una familia por un amor, que sólo Merlín sabía si sería comprendido. Y aunque luchara contra eso, no podría dejar a sus hijos.

Ella lo comprendió y aunque su casa estaba a una colina de distancia no se veían si no era absolutamente necesario, o la casualidad lo requería. Y Molly lo prefería así, porque ahora que la había visto: ni tendría la comida preparada para el medio día, ni tendría ánimos para lidiar con la energía de siete niños que no se estaban quietos.


End file.
